You Find Out Who Your Friends Are
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [COMPLETE][AU][ONESHOT]Kagome gets stranded out in the middle of no where, so she needs someone to get her. Who will come and get her? Or will she be stuck forever? Hinted SessXxKag pairing and MirokuXxSango


A/n: HELLO!!! Now, this is a new kind of one-shot for me! There is no pairing GASP! I know, shocking! It's a friend fic… heh, weird name! ANYWAYS!

Disclaimer: I dun own the song, nor do I own any of the characters of InuYasha!

* * *

Kagome was pissed, ok, that's an understatement she was beyond pissed! There she was driving to go see her mother who live 100 miles away from where she use to live, meaning Kagome was driving a total of 120 miles to go see her mother. This was no problem for her, but then she wasn't expecting anything to go wrong. Kagome was half way to her mothers new house when her car started making funny noises, she just blew it off as nothing and continued to drive, after all her car was brand new, nothing could possibly be wrong with it, how wrong she was. Suddenly her car swerved to the side going into a ditch, she tried to steer it back onto the road before hit the ditch, but the steering wheel wouldn't work. She got out of her car and kicked it, effectively hurting her foot, and the radio started up, for no damn reason.

_**

* * *

Run your car off the side of the road  
Get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere  
Get yourself in a bind lose the shirt off your back  
Need a floor need a couch need a bus fare**_

_**This is where the rubber meets the road  
This is where the cream is gonna rise  
This is what you really didn't know  
This is where the truth don't lie**_

* * *

She growled menacing at the car, that she officially declared she hated, even though when she bought it she said she loved it. Now this usually wouldn't have been so bad, but she was out in the desert, in the middle of nowhere. She kicked the car again with her other foot, effectively hurting that one too, she pulled on her hair, completely pissed, so during her mini tantrum she forgot she had a cell phone. She jumped in the air forgetting about her curses when she felt a vibrating in her pocket, it was her cell phone. In a flash she had whipped it out and answered it.

"Kagome?" the voice said.

"Yes!" she was more like saying yes, because she had something that could save her.

"Oh thank Kami! I've called your moms house and she said that you weren't there yet. So then I called you fiancée on the house phone and he said that you left hours ago and that he hadn't heard a word from you! Then I called your cell a couple times and you didn't answer. I decided to try again. I was so worried that something had happened to you," the voice sounded so concerned.

"Sango, I'm in a predicament…" Kagome was hesitant to ask Sango a question.

"What is it!? You need money? I'll get your fiancée on the phone immediately!" rustling could be heard.

"What? Oh no Sango I don't need money! It's something else."

"Oh whew… Wait, you haven't been kidnapped have you?!"

"No Sango, I'm completely fine… well except my feet hurt from kicking my car, but I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"My car broke down! I don't know what is wrong with it either."

"Damn, that sucks, where are you at?"

"You know the desert that you have to go through to get to my mom's?"

"Ya."

"That's where I am, out in the middle of no where, with my damn car in a fucking ditch!!"

"Whoa, Kagome calm down. Sorry Kags, but I have to go!" with that Sango hung up.

Kagome sighed; she didn't know how she was going to get to her mom's house now. She couldn't call her fiancée, Sesshoumaru, or anyone else now, because her cell phone battery was dead. She decided she would kick her car again… many times, until she had tears in her eyes. Huffing she sat in her car, wondering why the radio was working while everything else wasn't. She didn't once consider that anyone would come by on the road, every time she drove to her mom's house; no one was driving on the road. It was slowly getting dark and Kagome was getting hungry and even more pissed.

_**

* * *

You find out who you're friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas get there fast  
Never stop to think 'what's in it for me' or 'it's way too far'  
They just show on up with their big old heart  
You find out who you're friends are**_

_**Everybody wants to slap your back  
wants to shake your hand  
when you're up on top of that mountain  
But let one of those rocks give way then you slide back down look up  
and see who's around then**_

* * *

Kagome was just about to kick her car again, that is until she heard a car coming down the road, fast. She got out of her car and looked; the car looked so familiar, though she couldn't place where she had seen it. The car stopped right next to her, the window rolled down and she nearly fainted from shock, it was Sango in the car. Kagome recognized that the car wasn't her but Sesshoumaru's.

"Sango! Oh my Kami, I love you soooooo much!"

"Hey hot stuff, need a ride?"

"Oh don't I ever!" Kagome got into the car, shutting the door and buckling it in.

"Don't worry about your car; it will be taken care of!" After that Sango drove off towards Kagome's Mothers house.

"Ne, Sango, how come you have Sesshoumaru's favorite car?"

"Oh! Well, I drove over to the house and told him what was up, so he told me to take this car, since it was awesome gas mileage."

"Oh! No wonder why I love him! But if you told him, why is it he didn't rush off to get me?"

"Well, he understood that we, you and me, need to spend some time together, since you've been so busy with planning your wedding."

"Oh, I love you so much Sango, I'm sorry! But what do you mean my car is going to be taken care of?"

"You didn't notice that truck that was behind me?"

"No, was I suppose to?"

"Well who knows? Anyways, Sesshoumaru followed behind me in one of his trucks to get your car and bring it to Miroku's garage to see what's wrong with it." Sango sounded so casual about it all.

"That jerk!" was all Kagome said.

"What? How is Sesshoumaru a jerk?"

"He didn't get out to see me, or anything…" Kagome crossed her arms and pouted in her seat.

Sango just laughed, "Oh Kagome, you are just too funny! He didn't get out because he didn't want you to know he was driving the truck just to get your car."

Kagome eased up a bit, "He is sweet. But didn't you have a dinner date with Miroku tonight?"

"Yea, but I canceled and he understands. You come first Kags, always!" Sango turned on her radio, and was quiet.

_**

* * *

This ain't where the road comes to an end  
This ain't where the bandwagon stops  
This is just one of those times when  
A lot of folks jump off**_

_**You find out who you're friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas get there fast  
Never stop to think 'what's in it for me' or 'it's way too far'  
They just show on up with their big old heart  
You find out who you're friends are**_

* * *

"Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Thank you! I don't know what I would do with out you!"

_**

* * *

When the water's high  
When the weather's not so fair  
When the well runs dry  
Who's gonna be there**_

* * *

"Of course Kagome. When things like this happen --" Sango just let the song speak for her._**

* * *

You find out who you're friends are  
Somebody's gonna drop everything  
Run out and crank up their car  
Hit the gas get there fast  
Never stop to think 'what's in it for me' or 'it's way too far'  
They just show on up with their big old heart  
You find out who you're friends are**_

* * *

A/n: Tada! It is finished! I hope you like it, though it kind of is cheesy. I was listening to this song and BAM the idea hit me, along with another one… heh, I'm so cheesy! Ja ne!


End file.
